Basketball training drills oftentimes include layup drills. There are different types of layups, including half-court layups, full-court layups, and reverse layups, to cite a few examples. Layups are a type of inside shot that are quite common given that they are a high percentage shot when undefended. However, even when they are undefended, the layup can be difficult for some players because the shooting angle of the shot is often miscalculated. If the shooting angle is miscalculated, the ball may not elevate enough to get over the rim and subsequently bounce off of the bottom of the rim or backboard. Some players have figured out by practice that the shot has a better chance of being successful if they shoot higher and aim for the top of the shooter's square on the backboard, which usually correlates with a larger shooting angle. Additionally, miscalculation errors can occur when the player leaves the ground too late and ends up below the backboard, which makes the shot even more difficult to make. One way in which to address these miscalculation errors involves shooting the ball higher than the player would typically expect, but doing so at a shooting angle that will allow the ball to drop in the basket. This shot can help to avoid a defensive player from blocking the shot while also avoiding the ball undesirably hitting the bottom of the rim or the backboard.